fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー, Rakusasu Doreā) fue un mago Clase-S de Fairy Tail. También es un Dragón Slayer de la Nueva Generación. Apariencia Laxus es un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos gris. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho y siempre es visto usando audifonos magicos. Lleva un abrigo negro de piel en los bordes y al final de cada manga y la mayor parte del tiempo una camisa verde con cafe. Sus pantalones son de color negro. Personalidad Laxus afirmó ser el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Se ve a menudo fumando un cigarro. Laxus también tiene una cicatriz misterioso que corre por el lado derecho de su cara. Laxus parecía importarle muy poco lo que les pasara a sus compañeros del gremio por lo general, lo que sugiere que tenían que darle algo a cambio de adquirir su ayuda. Sin embargo a pesar de esto, parece que realmente tiene en cuenta los miembros del gremio, que sus aliados, ya que de ninguno ellos se vieron afectadas por su Fairy Law. En el capítulo 106 se revela cuando era más joven, no tenía una cicatriz y él era un muchacho de bien. Él parece tener la cicatriz en la cara a una edad temprana, como se ve en el flashback de Erza Scarlet. Mientras que él era un candidato probable para suceder Makarov, Makarov sospecha las acciones de Laxus. Laxus declaró que cuando heredara el liderazgo de Fairy Tail, eliminaria a todos los miembros débiles para crear el gremio más fuerte en el país. Sin embargo, con su expulsión de Fairy Tail es imposible que lo logre ahora, sin embargo, parece que al final de la lucha contra el "Fighting Festival", esta actitud puedo haber cambiado. Historia 'Pasado' thumb|Laxus diciendole a su abuelo que siempre mirara por el. Laxus en su niñez le gustaba nadar con Makarov, el el festival fantasia Laxus le indica a su abuelo con una señal con la mano levantada que siempre iba a velar por el. Cuando tenia mas edad, Laxus se molesta con Makarov al haber expulsado a su padre, cambiando completamente su personalidad decide que se va a convertir en el maestro de Fairy Tail, 'Saga de Phamtom Lord' En el conflicto entre Fairy Tail y Phamtom lord, Mirajene intenta contactar a Laxus y Mystogan para que ellos ayuden en la batalla pero no pudieron encontrar a Mystogan y Laxus se nego rotundamente a ayudar deciendo que el problema lo habia comenzado Makarov y que el tenia que terminarla. Ademas dijo que si queria que el los ayudara tenian que hacerlo maestro del gremio y que Lucy fuera su mujer. 'Saga de la Batalla del Festival' En su regreso al gremio, Laxus muy enojado por la mala reputacion que tiene ahora Fairy tail, planea ser el maestro del gremio para que el lo "mejore" asi que con el equipo Raijinshuu mientras se llevaba a cabo el concurso "Miss Fairy Tail" aparece Evergreen convirtiendo en piedra a Cana, Juvia Loxar, thumb|left|238px|Natsu vs LaxusMirajane, Erza, Levy, Bisca y a Lucy, en eso aparece Laxus deciendo a Makarov que tenia que vencer al equipo Raijinshuu y a el en un plazo de 3 horas o si no iva a destruir a cada una de los miembros combertidos en piedra entonces Makarov se frusta y dice que el mismo derrotara a Laxus pero al queres salir del gremio para pelear con el las runas de Freed lo detienen, y Natsu al querer hacer lo mismo tambien es detenido junto con Gajeel, en el edificio del gremio. El plan de Laxus consistía en que los miembros de Fairy Tail lucharan entre sí con el fin de se derrotaran a si mismos ya que Freed coloco runas por toda la ciudad y podian salir de ella hasta derrotar a las personas en el pero estas runas solo afectaron a los magos del gremio. Natsu en desesperacion decide calentar a Erza con su fuego para regresarla a la normalidad ( lo cual no funciono pero como erza tiene un ojo artificial el efecto se detuvo). Erza al ser liberada derrota a Evergreen causando que las mujeres petrificadas regresaran a la normalidad. Entonces mirajane se encuentra con Freed quien hirio gravemente a su hermano Elfman, entonces se enojo y se conviertio en la posesion de Demonio y derroto fulminantemente a Freed. Despues Lucy se encuentras con Bixlow y logra vencerlo con el poder de Loke. Debido a esta pérdida, Laxus activado la "Palacio del Trueno", un hechizo que crea orbes hechos de Lacrima llenos de relámpagos que tienen la capacidad de causar decenas de impactos de rayos a través de Ciudad del Magnolia. Después de las pérdidas de Freed y Bixlow, Laxus se enfrenta en la Catedral de Kardia con Mystogan. Tras un breve debate,comienza a revelar un secreto sobre Mystogan, llevándolo a un ataque, comenzando así la batalla. Cuando la batalla comenzó, Mystogan ganó la partida a través de una ilusión, sólo para ser sorprendido por un rayo laxus. en eso llegan Erza y Natsu a la iglesia, Mystogan fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Laxus lo atacó directamente, fragmentando la tela en el rostro y revelar que su rostro es exactamente al de Jellal, Erza fue atacada mientras miraba a Mystogan en estado de shock y por eso él deja la pelea dejandoles sólos para hacer frente a Laxus, aunque todavía lo trata con indiferencia. Natsu intenta estar al nivel de Laxus pero este lo derrota una vez en eso Erza se recupera del impacto de ver a Mystogan y pelean durante unos instantes, Natsu se frame|Mystogan vs Laxusrecupera y dice que el se encargara de Laxus y Erza lo deja y decide destruir el Palacio del Trueno ella sola. Al ver esto Natsu le preguntó a Laxus cómo podía funcionar un gremio si nadie se apoya entre sí. Desafortunadamente Laxus responde "... A través de la Fuerza" Natsu trata de la lucha contra él, pero descubre que no es rival para laxus en su estado, Laxus lo toma del brazo y lo golpea varias veces con truenos, hasta que es demasiado débil para seguir luchando. Laxus se prepara para acabar con él y dispara un rayo tremendo sobre Natsu. Por suerte para el mago de fuego, Gajeel aparece para salvarlo refiriendose a Natsu como su presa. A pesar de las diferencias mutuas el uno del otro, Natsu y Gajeel acuerdan formar un equipo para derrotar laxus luego proceden a atacarlo en conjunto. Como Natsu y Gajeel siguen a la tierra golpe tras golpe en Laxus, combinan sus respectivas técnicas de Rugido del Dragón causando una explosión masiva. Por desgracia, a Laxus no le pasa nada con nada más que la camisa destruida, revelando un tatuaje en su intrincada parte izquierda del pecho. despues, les dice que les va a mostrar un verdadero Dragon Slayer, produciendole escamas en sus brazos y la electricidad de carga a la boca. Antes de que ellos lo puedan esquivar, lanza su propio Rugido de Dragón. Aunque aún con vida, los dos están paralizados por el ataque. con la intención de exterminar todo lo que se oponen a él, incluyendo a su abuelo, inicia el hechizo Fairy Law. Natsu y Gajeel le dicen que se detenga, sabiendo muy bien qué va a pasar si da rienda suelta a la magia. Pero a laxus no le importa y continúa haciéndolo. Levy, de repente aparece e informa del estado de desvanecimiento del maestro, debido a las acciones de Laxus. Sin embargo en lugar de estar sorprendido por la noticia (como Natsu lo esta), afirma que está contento porque su oportunidad de ser el amo del gremio se ha incrementado. Con esto se da rienda suelta a la Fairy Law con la intención de destruir no sólo Fairy Tail, sino que a todos en el pueblo también. Sin embargo una vez que el humo se disipa, Laxus se encuentra, para su sorpresa, a todos sus objetivos vivos y sin lesiones. Freed aparece y le dice la razón por la que el hechizo no funciono, porque la Fairy Law reacciona deacuerdo al corazón del usuario destruyendo a las personas que piensa que son los enemigos pero Freed le dice a Laxus que él considera al Gremio como sus aliados. A pesar de esta evidencia abrumadora laxus sigue negandolo. Natsu, cansado, se las arregla para llegar a sus pies, recoger lo poco que la magia que le queda y pelear con laxus. Ambos magos se encuentran y chocan entre ellos en la cabeza, sin embargo él golpea a Natsu tirándolo hacia atrás. thumb|left|182px|Laxus derrotadoSin consequencias, Natsu se levanta y carga de nuevo a pesar de que ya no tiene fuerzas. Él, sin embargo, se niega a permanecer abajo dicendole a laxus que el gremio no pertenece a él. Muy molesto por su persistencia, forma un hechizo llamado Tormenta del Dragón Cielo y lo lanza hacia Natsu. En el último segundo la luz es desviada de Natsu por Gajeel, que usa su cuerpo de metal como un pararrayos para salvarle. Debilitado, el usa lo último de su poder en ese ataque, Laxus no puede hacer nada y es derrotado. Más tarde, cuando los miembros de Fairy Tail se están recuperando para el aplazado Fantasia, Laxus aparece inesperadamente en el gremio. Sin embargo, en lugar de actuar engreído o burlarse de otros miembros, como de costumbre, despues del reto echo por Natsu, Laxus lo reconoce como oponente, camina al cuarto de Makarov, por los problemas causado Laxus es expulsado thumb|Laxus se marcha del gremio.de Fairy Tail, Laxus tomar su expulsion normal despidiendose de su abuelo y diciendole que se cuide. Según informa la tribu Raijin de su expulsión, Bixslow trata de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero le dice no a la acción. Laxus observa el desfile de Fantasía antes de abandor el gremio, hay observa a su abuelo y a todo el gremio, quien le indica que siempre mirara por el aunque se marche lejos, Laxus se marcha votando unas lagrimas. 'Saga Examen Clase - S' Se puede ver a Laxus encapuchado caminando entre un desierto desconocido, sintiendo que algo malo esta sucediendo, justo después de que Makarov fuera gravemente herido por Hades. Magia y habilidades *'Transformación' de cuerpo en rayo: También puede hacer que su cuerpo se transforman en rayos y rápido viajar distancias cortas, como cuando Natsu intentó darle un puñetazo *'Furia Electrica' (レイジングボルト Reijingu Boruto): laxus levanta su puño en el aire y canta "Rotundo un Través del Aire, El Rugido de los frame|Furia electricatruenos, caída del cielo y cosechar la destrucción!" Un perno grande de rayos para luego descender sobre el objetivo, posiblemente por completo su vaporización. El efecto completo de esta técnica en un individuo no se vio como Natsu fue sacado del camino por Gajeel antes de que pudiera conectar. *'Tormenta Palacio '(神 鸣 殿 Kaminari Den): Crea lacrima múltiples lleno de enormes cantidades de magia un rayo y se suspenden en el aire en una formación circular. Cuando todos los globos se lanzan a la vez, todo por debajo y por encima del círculo es golpeado por los rayos de gran alcance equivalente a la cantidad de orbes lacrima. Este hechizo es lo suficientemente potente como para destruir toda la ciudad de Magnolia. Si las esferas son destruidas por una fuerza externa, el atacante se electrocutó al instante a través del. living link magic. Artificial ''Dragon Slayer Magic'': Laxus es un usuario de magia Rayo, que le permite controlar y hacer aparecer un rayo desde casi cualquier lugar. La verdadera base para la magia laxus es Rayo Dragon Slayer Magic, dándole el poder y las características de un dragón relámpago, y él puede comer frame|Rugido del Dragon del Truenorelámpago a curarse a sí mismo. mueve rayos pueden ser redirigidos por los objetos de metal que actúa como "pararrayos". Sin embargo, ha estado manteniendo la verdadero naturaleza de su secreto mágico de los otros miembros del gremio, incluso Makarov, e implica que laxus entrenado con un dragón real como Gajeel y Natsu. Resulta que sin embargo, la magia se implantó en realidad dentro de él por su padre como él era débil cuando era más joven, a pesar de su potencial mágico. *'Rayo Dragón cielo alabarda' (雷 竜 方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): laxus rayo se forma entre sus manos, creando una lanza grande hecho de un rayo. A continuación, lanza la lanza al enemigo. Este hechizo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un debilitado Natsu al menos, si no hubiera sido redirigido en el último segundo. *'Rayo Dragon Roar' (雷 竜 の 咆哮 Rairyū no hoko): laxus genera un rayo en la boca y la libera en una explosión concentrada. Incluso si el objetivo sobrevive, el rayo que paraliza, evitando que escape de su próximo ataque. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist:' Laxus creates a giant fist, made from thunder which then moves forward and pummel/stun the opponent. frame|Fairy Law(Anime only) *'Fairy Law': (妖精 の 法律 Yosei no Hōritsu, literalmente, la Ley de las hadas a veces llamado フェアリーロウ Fearī Rou): La misma magia Makarov utilizada para derrotar a José, sino que se dirige a todos que el usuario ve como enemigos y los elimina. Sólo aquellos que el usuario ve como aliados o neutrales permanecerá incólume. La elección entre amigos o enemigos se decide por el espíritu del usuario, y no puede mentir a esta magia. Navegación Categoría:Magos de Fairy Tail Categoría:Magos de clase S Categoría:Dragon Slayers Categoría:Personajes